Thundercats 1985 a girl from another world
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: "I'm here to send you to a place wear you will soon live the rest of your life. Another dimension. Perhaps you remember the one who gave you this?" Jaga said. Hannah saw the lion charm. "Lion-o," Hannah said.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Hannah was minding her own business when she saw an old man that had fallen. "Oh no," she said. The 20 year old helped up the elderly man. "Take it easy we are almost to my house," she said.

Once at her house she gave him some water.

"Thank you, Hannah," he said.

"How do you know my name?" Hannah asked.

"I heard about you in my travels in the spirit world." the man said.

"So your a ghost?" Hannah asked.

"Kind of yes," the man said. "My name is Jaga," he said.

"Nice to meet you Jaga," Hannah said.

"I'm here to send you to a place wear you will soon live the rest of your life. Another dimension. Perhaps you remember the one who gave you this?" Jaga said.

Hannah saw the lion charm. "Lion-o," Hannah said.

"Right Lion-o gave you this charm as a symbol of friendship. The universe saw this and matched you two together." Jaga said. "So the universe put a specail enchantment on you only when you share kiss of true love with Lion-o will you become what you were really meant to be." he said.

"Become a Thunderian?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I will send you to third earth. This planet of another dimension." Jaga said.

"What happened to Thundera?" Hannah asked.

"It blew up." Jaga said.

"Oh dear," Hannah said.

"How will I know Lion-o when I see him?" Hannah asked.

"He's your age, and very fine man and he is the lord of the Thundercats." Jaga said.

He opened the portal. "Go through young Hannah," Jaga said.

"Okay," Hannah said and went through.

Hannah woke up and found herself on third earth. "Whoa," Hannah said. "This place is amazing." she said.

"Who are you and why are you here?" a voice asked.

Hannah turned around. "I'm Hannah and how I got here is a hard to believe story," Hannah said.

"I'm Willa leader of the warrior maidens." Willa said.

"Nice to meet you," Hannah said. "I was sent here to find someone I met a longtime ago during the strangest day of my life." she said and showed Willa the charm. "He gave me this, afterwards we were matched up by the universe." she said.

"I see, who gave you that?" Willa asked.

"His name is Lion-o," Hannah said. "I remember but I doubt he does,"she said.

"You won't know unless you ask." Willa said. "I will gladly take you to him." she said.

Hannah followed Willa. "We are almost to Cat's lair." Willa said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

Lion-o came up. "Hello Willa, who is this?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah said. "Perhaps you remember giving me this?" she asked showing him the charm.

"I remember you were the girl with her hair in pigtails." Lion-o said.

"That's right," Hannah said.

"Why are you here?' Lion-o asked.

"It's a long story," Hannah said.

"Well we Thundercats have time for a long story." Lion-o said.

At cat's lair. "I was sent through a strange portal as a little girl and met Lion-o on Thundera. We played together for a short while and he gave me this charm in the shape of a lion. Then the portal reappeared and I went home." Hannah said. "Then several years later after I moved out of my parent's place I met the spirit of Jaga and he told me something." she said.

"Told you what Hannah?" Cheetara asked.

"He told me all those years ago when Lion-o gave me the charm we were matched up." Hannah said.

"Matched up as in the universe decided you two were meant to be together?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"This is surprising." Lion-o said.

"Very surprising." Snarf said.

"Jaga told me the universe put an enchantment on me once Lion-o and I share a kiss of real love, then I will become a Thunderian." Hannah said.

"I see well that can't happen now, everyone knows these things take time." Panthro said.

"Well Hannah you will be living here in Cat's lair." Lion-o said.

They showed Hannah the room she would be staying in.

"Thank you all so much." Hannah said.

"You are most welcome." Lion-o said.

Now Hannah was going to get to know Lion-o the one the universe matched her up with to marry. Hannah hoped the enchantment would soon come true because she remembered Lion- and fell in love him the day she met him.

Lion-o hoped the enchantment would come true soon too. Because he remembers Hannah and how they met and how much he loved her. He hoped the kiss they would share would be magical.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hannah got to know Lion-o. She saw how brave he was and how strong and trustworthy he was too. She sometimes assisted the Thundercats doing various things.

Lion-o got to know Hannah and saw how kind and generous she was.

They soon found themselves falling for each other hard. Lion-o felt it was time for the kiss. So one day in the forest he leaned close to her and she leaned close to him and they kissed.

Magic surrounded Hannah and the kiss broke off and Hannah began to change.

When she got up she was a Thunderian. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Like a Thunderian." Lion-o said.

He helped her up and they showed the others.

"You are very lovely Thunderian Hannah we hope you can become a fine Thundercat." Tygra said.

"Well she handle herself like a Thundercat showing all the qualities." Lion-o said. "I think she should be a Thundercat." he said.

The others agreed.

Lion-o anointed Hannah as a Thundercat.

Things were just perfect.

Soon the Thundercats were joined by Pumyra, Bengali, and Lynx-O as new Thundercats.

"Welcome friends." Hannah said.

Now things were getting ready to heat up.

A few weeks later Lion-o was drawing something it was the design for his proposal necklace. The design was the Thundercats symbol on within the middle of a sunflower Hannah's favorite flower.

Everyone but Hannah saw it.

"It's lovely Lion-o, this will suite Hannah well," Tygra said.

Lion-o went out to find the red stone he needed to finish it.

He was searching for some time. He found what he needed and placed it in a bag. The Monkian came out. "Sorry Monkian I have no time to play." Lion-o said.

"Who said I wanted to play?" Monkian asked attacking.

Jackalman came out and attacked.

Hachiman heard the struggle and he came out and assisted Lion-o. "Thank you my friend." Lion-o said.

"No problem Lion-o San." Hachiman said.

Lion-o opened the pouch and check on the stone. He wanted to make sure it wasn't damaged. "Good, it's not damaged." he said.

"Why making sure the stone is one piece?" Hachiman asked.

Lion-o explained what had happened and Thunderian tradition.

"I see so that stone is for your loved one's engagement necklace." Hachiman said.

"Yes, I need it. With out it the necklace would be incomplete." Lion-o said.

Once back at cat's lair Lion-o began to work on the stone. cutting it and grinding it smooth. Then carving into it, cleaning it up and polishing it. "There perfect." Lion-o said.

He put the necklace together and was ready to show it to Hannah.

Coming into the command center he showed it to Hannah. "Hannah this necklace is a sign of my love for you will you accept my proposal?" Lion-o asked.

"It's beautiful Lion-o!" Hannah said. "Yes," she said.

Lion-o placed it around her neck.

Hannah was very happy she was now engaged to Lion-o.

The wedding was going to be a big one. They were going to invite their third earth friends.

The people of Third earth were happy about this. Soon there will be two royal Thundercats.

Everyone was getting everything ready. Snarf was working on the plans for the wedding cake. While Panthro and Bengali were working on the rings. Pumyra and the kittens were gathering the flowers. Tygra was designing the suit Lion-o would wear, while Cheetara was designing the dress Hannah would wear.

The big day had come and everything was ready. Lion-o looked very handsome and Hannah looked very beautiful. Everything was perfect. Everyone came and was ready to see the wedding.

First Lion-o and Hannah placed the rings on each other's fingers. Then they tied a ribbon together in a lovely bow. After that they shared a wonderful kiss. "I now present the lord and lady of the Thundercats." the priest said.

Everyone cheered.

"Thundercats ho!" they said.

Lion-o and Hannah couldn't be more happy.

Everything was just perfect.

Soon things will change for the Thundercats. Especially Hannah and Lion-o.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Hannah was happy to be with Lion-o they were very happy together. Hannah wasn't feeling too good today.

"Hey Hannah we are suppose to see Hachiman near hook mountain so we can all meet Lynx-o at the tower of omens today are you coming?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o I feel kind of queasy." Hannah said.

"You feel queasy?" Lion-o asked.

"A little but I think I'll be fine," Hannah said standing up.

"Okay, but if you feel any worse as soon as we get to the tower of omens I have Pumyra look at you to see if you are going to be okay," Lion-o said.

"I think you are going to have Pumyra take a look at me no matter what." Hannah said.

"When did you learn to read minds?" Lion-o asked.

"I just guess." Hannah said.

"Okay, okay," Lion-o said.

"Good now we can head off to meet Hachiman." Lion-o said.

So they headed out. Once near hook mount they ran into Hachiman. "Hello, Lion-o San and Hannah. Nice to see you again." Hachiman said.

"Nice to see you Hachiman." Lion-o said.

"Yes it is time to go to the tower of omens." Hannah said.

On the weigh there Hannah felt sick to her stomach and threw up at the foot of a tree. "Are you okay?" Hachiman asked.

"I'm okay," Hannah said.

"Okay, now I know it will be a good idea for Pumyra to take a look at you," Lion-o said.

"Why Pumyra?" Hachiman asked.

"Pumyra was a healer on Thundera, she treated the sick and injured." Lion-o said.

"I see," Hachiman said.

Once at the tower of omens Pumyra looked at Hannah right away. "You seem pretty healthy, Hannah can you tell me your symptoms?" Pumyra asked.

Hannah told Pumyra all that was going on with her.

"I see, when was the last time you and Lion-o?" Pumyra said.

Hannah knew what Pumyra was asking. "About 7 weeks ago." Hannah said.

"I see judging by that amount of time and your symptoms, the only thing it could mean is your pregnant." Pumyra said.

Hannah looked shocked. She was pretty happy. "I'm going to have Lion-o's baby?" Hannah asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes, congratulations." Pumyra said.

"I wonder what Lion-o will say," Hannah said.

"Who knows," Pumyra said. "It's summertime now so I say by sometime in the spring you two will have a healthy little baby." she said.

"Thank you Pumyra," Hannah said.

Hannah went out to talk to Lion-o. She did see Hachiman.

"Well what did Pumyra say?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm not sick," Hannah said.

"That's a relief," Lion-o said.

"So you are in good health Hannah that is good news." Hachiman said.

"Pumyra did tell me something else." Hannah said.

"What did she tell you?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o we're going to have a baby," Hannah said.

Lion-o gasped and his jaw dropped.

"Is everything alright Lion-o?" Hannah asked.

"Everything is fine I just need to go out and think for a short bit." Lion-o said.

Hannah looked sad. "I thought he would be happy," she said.

Hachiman went after Lion-o.

Pumyra came up she saw the whole thing. "He's just shocked. He'll soon calm down and come to terms of what is going on." Pumyra said.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Hannah said.

"Good idea," Pumyra said.

Lion-o was the tower of omens. He had a lot on his mind. He was holding his chin deep in thought.

"You look troubled Lion-o," Hachiman said.

"I am," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you should be happy you are going to be a father." Hachiman said.

"I am happy I just have other things on my mind. It's just I never knew my mother." Lion-o said.

"So she wasn't around when you were child? Did she get exiled?" Hachiman asked.

"No, she died when I was born." Lion-o said.

"I see she died bringing you into the world." Hachiman said.

"Yes and father loved me very much and he hired Snarf to provide more of my care, so Snarf did most of parenting of me with Jaga, since my father lost his sight because of the mutants. I know my mother loved me from what Jaga told me when I asked about her. But I feel responsible for her death because she died giving birth to me." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o it's not your fault your mother isn't around, it happens to many species. The same thing happened to me my mother died bring me into the world. So it can happen to anyone," Hachiman said. "Are you worried it might happen to Hannah?" he asked.

"Yes and I am also worried the baby will be the one who won't survive or it will be both of them." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o saw that is a lot to worry about but I am sure Pumyra and the others will try to help anyway they can for any out come." Hachiman said.

"Thanks, Hachiman you are a very understanding friend." Lion-o said.

Hannah came out. "Lion-o I heard what you said, the truth is I'm just as worried about those things as you, so if you feel like their is a problem talk to me about it." Hannah said.

"Okay, dear I will," Lion-o said.

Now Lion-o and the Thundercats are going to prepare for a baby. How very exciting!

To be continued.


End file.
